Преследуя радугу
by Aerosalo
Summary: Из-за случая в раннем детстве Наруто встречает свою "мать". Но он еще не знает, что она - вовсе не та, за которую себя выдает...
1. Chapter 1

Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

Кто-то из толпы, окружившей свернувшегося в клубок мальчика, засмеялся, еще раз пиная его в живот. Хорошее настроение имел не только он — вообще, не менее половины из этих людей можно было принять за участников какого-то праздника. Только вот, с точки зрения чужестранца, праздником это назвать было сложновато — они просто избивали ни в чем не повинное дитя в глухом переулке. Но невинным этого ребенка никто из участников жестокого торжества не считал — ведь перед ними было чудовище, что пять лет назад атаковало Коноху. Да, беззащитным ребенком был, без сомнения, Кьюби, что лишь ждал удобного момента, чтобы завершить начатое раньше, и уничтожить Коноху. Дьявол уже оплел своей ложью Сарутоби, их благородного лидера. Но они откроют ему очи и завершат дело, начатое Минато-сама.  
Наконец, под ободрительные крики один из толпы вытащил нож, судя по его виду — весьма затупившийся, и попытался вонзить его в грудь мальчика. Но, может быть из-за слабых остатков сопротивления того, может быть из-за нетрезвости добровольца, лезвие вошло чуть ниже, зацепив ясно проявившуюся печать.  
XxX  
Изменение пейзажа не сразу привлекло внимание Наруто. Скорее, первой вещью, которую он осознал, было отсутствие боли. Все просто исчезло, будто и не было всех этих злых людей, и побоев. Прислушавшись, ему не удалось выловить ничего, кроме тишины. Еще через некоторое время он осмелился самую малость распрямиться и взглянуть на окрестности. Результаты заставили его буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. Он был в каком-то странном каменном коридоре, подобных которому раньше не видел. И, к тому же, Наруто был один. Абсолютно никого поблизости. Следовательно, никаких криков, полных ненависти взглядов и подобного. Наверное, это было хорошо, неуверенно оглядывался вокруг мальчик. Этот коридор куда-то вел, и его постепенно начало одолевать любопытство узнать, куда. Через некоторое время оно одержало победу, и маленький Наруто двинулся в одну из сторон.  
- Ваа... - Его привело в огромный зал, где он увидел большие, намного больше его обхвата колонны. Зачем они вообще здесь? Что это за место?  
Увлеченный своими вопросами и просто открыванием рта на вид перед собой, Наруто был на самом деле испуган, когда из тени за столбами вышел человек. Точнее сказать, вышла.  
Но его страх немного притупился, когда он не увидел в ее глазах той же самой ненависти, которой буквально сочились все плохие люди. В самом деле, кроме старика было еще несколько, что не были к нему враждебны, так может и она?  
- Наруто, - Подойдя к препятствию, женщина присела около него. Мальчик посмотрел в ее темно-красные глаза (весьма необычный, и интересный с его точки зрения цвет), в которых стояли слезы. Она протянула к нему руки, не смея все же касаться столбов.  
- Сын мой, иди ко мне, - На этой фразе, сопровожденной слезами, Наруто сломался и ринулся к ней. Дитя буквально влетело в объятия женщины, и с радостью их вернуло. Наруто чувствовал исходящее от его матери тепло. Да, несомненно это была его мать. Никто другой не мог настолько его любить. Двое плакали в объятиях друг друга, и Наруто наконец чувствовал рядом с собой кого-то, кого он мог назвать семьей. Женщина все еще была выше его, и мальчик, благодаря своей позиции, не мог видеть выражение ее лица. Кьюби улыбалась. Улыбалась во всю силу, что позволяло презренное человеческое тело, не ломая игру. Обмануть дитя было так легко, что ей все еще не верилось в то, что это случилось. Мысленно она закатывалась хохотом. Этот идиот Минато сейчас, наверное, должен провертеть дыру в своем гробу. Кьюби подняла взгляд чуть выше, быстрым движением — чтобы как можно меньше побеспокоить Наруто — откинув мешавшую прядь золотистых волос.  
Смотри, проклятый Йондайме. Смотри, как твой сын принесет гибель деревне идиотов еще больших, чем ты.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Наруто ослабил свою хватку, которая, как отметила демонесса, была весьма сильной для кого-то его возраста. Только вот у созданий из чакры никогда не остается даже царапин, неприятных ощущений быть не могло тоже.  
- Мама, - Кьюби едва удержала желание расхохотаться и сохранила серьезное лицо. - Ты ведь теперь не уйдешь, мама?  
- Нет, Наруто, - Она еще раз приобняла его, успокаивая мальчика. - Мама теперь всегда будет с тобой.  
Она улыбнулась, чувствуя, как расслабился пацан в ее руках.  
- Я буду защищать тебя, Наруто, - Шепотом сказала Кьюби. Демонесса снова едва удержала маску при всплеске радости ребенка. О да, из него можно будет вылепить что-нибудь приличное...  
XxX  
Всеобщий смех и веселье стихли, когда бездыханное прежде тело вдруг зашевелилось. В шоке толпа смотрела, как убитый ими Наруто поднялся на нетвердых ногах. Он улыбался, ведь теперь мама будет защищать его. Теперь никто не будет злым. Сломанные кости рук с неприятным звуком встали на место, тут же срастаясь, но Наруто, казалось, не обратил на это внимания.  
- Демон! - Пара особенно горячеголовых ринулась на него, не придав большого значения регенерации, что они все только что наблюдали. Ничего, они уж точно убьют демона...  
- АААА! - Через мгновение, оба держались за свои правые руки, или, точнее, за то, что от них осталось. Едва ли не все ниже плеча было превращено в кашу из сломанных костей, разорванных мускулов и кожи.  
- Мама... - Все, кто мог нормально соображать, уставились на Наруто, который улыбался — еще одно подтверждение того, что он был демоном. - Мама будет защищать меня...  
XxX  
Сарутоби подавил желание нахмуриться. Неужели произошло худшее? Наруто же, не имея понятия о мыслях старика, радостно продолжал рассказывать ему о встрече с «мамой».  
- И потом она сказала, что будет защищать меня, и это правда случилось! Злые люди больше не смогли меня тронуть! - Не будет преувеличением сказать, что Хокаге еще не видел юного джинчурикки настолько счастливым. Но эти слова и показания очевидцев (после того, как их смогли привести в чувство и заставить говорить) лишь подтвердили факт — Наруто встретил Кьюби, прикинувшуюся его матерью.  
- Послушай, Наруто... - С тяжелым вздохом начал Хокаге. Кьюби, скорее всего, сделает любые ментальные техники бесполезными, так что ему придется убедить дитя самому. Все же, он хотел, чтобы этот разговор случился куда позже.  
Наруто вздрогнул, когда в его голове вдруг зазвучал голос. _**Не слушай его!**_ — Торопливо выкрикнула его мама. - _**Старик будет лгать, не слушай его. Они все, они все не хотят, чтобы ты был со мной.**_ Наруто колебался, старик был добр к нему, но он хотел верить своей маме. Словно почувствовав это, она продолжила говорить. _**Сколько раз он защищал тебя, Наруто? Сколько раз он вступался за тебя?**_ Чаша весов склонилась еще немного. Кьюби довольно оскалилась, поняв, что мальчик верит именно ей.  
Наруто вдруг покачал головой. Сарутоби не верил своим глазам — он отказывался слушать? Когда Хокаге вновь собрался говорить, намеренный переубедить Наруто, тот посмотрел ему в глаза и снова покачал головой, ясно давая понять, что слушать того он не будет.  
- Мама не верит тебе, - Тихо сказал Наруто.  
Сарутоби не ответил ничего. Он просто поднялся и ушел, стараясь на встречать взгляд мальчика. На душе у Хокаге было тяжело. То, что он был бессилен в текущей ситуации не отменяло одного: когда-нибудь, чувствовал Третий, он может пожалеть об этом еще больше, чем о ситуации с Орочимару. Если, конечно, ему доведется дожить до этого времени.  
Наруто просто сидел, уставясь в стену. Конечно, на ней не было ничего интересного, но... по какой-то причине ему не хотелось ничего больше делать. Мама тоже молчала, но он чувствовал, что она была рядом, и ее спокойно-умиротворенное состояние. Этого было достаточно.  
XxX  
Наруто сидел рядом со своей матерью, едва удерживаясь на месте. Ему хотелось прыгать, бегать вокруг, наконец, просто что-нибудь говорить. Он не понимал смысла во всем этом. Зачем быть спокойным или незаметным? В чем смысл этого? Да, непонимание и раздражение ребенка только росло, но он из всех сил оставался на месте: ведь так сказала его мама, он будет слушаться ее.  
- Наруто, - Он тут же повернулся к маме, надеясь на какую-нибудь перемену. - Ты умеешь читать?  
Удивленный, он покачал головой.  
- Ну, - Улыбнулась женщина. - Тебе остается только научиться?  
XxX  
Сарутоби устало... нет, не вздохнул. Ему казалось, что на сегодня он уже исчерпал свой лимит вздохов. Старик лишь потер виски, чувствуя надвигающуюся головную боль. В данный момент источник этой боли, совет Конохи, большей частью находился в бешенстве или истерике, кто как. В эту большую часть, как заметил Хокаге, оглядывая зал собраний, полностью входили гражданские члены совета, и некоторые из шиноби. Он с удовлетворением увидел, что к последним не относились Хиаши Хьюга и Фугаку Учиха. Хоть для обоих не было «одобрительно» резко выражать свои эмоции, он был рад, что они, по крайней мере, были нейтральной стороной. Это заставит задуматься хотя бы нескольких членов Совета.  
Наконец, Хокаге устал от творившегося беспорядка и стукнул по столу, сумев этим привлечь к себе внимание.  
- Итак, - Начал он, как только все успокоились. - Данное заседание Совета было собрано, чтобы...  
Его грубо прервали.  
- Изгнать демона!  
- Убить его!  
Сарутоби нахмурился, начиная терять терпение.  
- Я бы _не хотел_, чтобы меня прерывали. И, как я говорил уже не раз, Наруто не будет изгнан из деревни, а тем более убит. Теперь, если предложения с вашей стороны кончились, перейдем к теме собрания...  
XxX  
Кьюби улыбнулась, завидев идущего к ней Наруто. Прошло уже два года с того происшествия, что, как она сама считала, было чистой удачей для нее. Немного лжи, и глупый малыш стал фактически ее марионеткой. Неужели хороший мальчик осмелится ослушаться свою маму?  
Наруто подошел к ней, и заключил в объятия, которые она вернула. Это стало чем-то вроде ритуала, когда он появлялся в ее клетке.  
- Мама, я сделал, как ты говорила, и это сработало. - Если бы не ее влияние, у нее, наверное, звенело бы в ушах от крика, которым это предложение могло быть. Одна из причин, по которой она сохранила свою улыбку, смотря на Наруто — тот теперь был куда спокойнее. Что же до второй... Он фактически украл набор кунаев, и спокойно с этим ушел. Чем не повод? Сарутоби не посмеет сделать ничего, пока они не перейдут границы,... но потом уже будет слишком поздно. Коноха будет лежать в руинах, любой ценой...  
- Молодец. - Она ободряюще потрепала его по голове. - Ты повторял те ката, что я показывала тебе?  
Наруто энергично кивнул.  
- Отлично. - Собрав немного йокай, Кьюби сделала из нее клона. Так, наверное, выглядел бы Наруто, будь он рожден девочкой. Наруто, поняв невысказанное приглашение, приготовился к бою (тренировочному, конечно, но все же).  
- Постарайся быть поаккуратнее, ладно? - Наруто кивнул, устремляясь вперед.  
XxX  
Наруто распахнул дверь, бесцеремонно заходя в класс. Он специально пришел позже, чтобы пропустить _**сопливые лобызания**_ — он не совсем представлял себе, что это, но мама не была довольна, так что он послушался ее. Но все же, он пришел раньше учителя, чтобы не навлечь на себя проблем — здесь ему надо было произвести хорошее впечатление хотя бы с начала. Ну, или как-то так. Безразличным взглядом он окинул класс, попутно отметив, что большая часть других детей либо его боялась, либо была зла. Он простоял в раздумьях еще несколько секунд, выбирая, куда же ему стоит сесть.  
_**Почему бы не рядом с ней?**_ Мама пришла на помощь, заставив его улыбнуться. _**Девчонка в самом конце класса**_. Подсказка быстро помогла найти ее, и Наруто кивнул сам себе, направляясь к задним партам. Кто-то осмелился закричать «Сгинь отсюда!», но трогать Наруто не решился никто. Видимо, слава о его защите разошлась не только среди взрослых.  
- Привет, - Тихо сказал Наруто, садясь рядом со странной девочкой в слишком большой ей куртке. Та лишь что-то пискнула и уставилась на него, покраснев. Наруто мысленно пожал плечами и повернулся вперед, ожидая появления учителя. Что с этой девчонкой странного — не его проблема.


	2. Chapter 2

Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

- Давно не виделись,... - Конец фразы тонет в непонятном шуме, не давая расслышать, вероятно, имя. Двое находятся на крыше какого-то странного здания. Ну, технически, на ней стоит только один, да и то несчастное покрытие продавлено не менее, чем на его рост, и не весом мужчины, это точно.  
- Твоя... - И снова этот шум, приносящий лишь больше загадок. - ...исчезла?  
Спокойно держащий на весу как меч второго, так и его самого, стоящий на крыше насмехается над ним. Тот отпрыгивает — отлетает? - назад, приземляясь на близлежащую башню.  
- Какая жалость.  
- Что тебе нужно,... - Тот пропускает насмешку мимо ушей, не теряя времени зря.  
- Духи жертв ... Они воссоединятся с потоком жизни и окружат планету. Чего я хочу, ... это уйти в тьму космоса, как моя мать давным-давно.  
- Что же станет с этой планетой?  
- Это уже зависит от тебя.  
Оба замирают, у одного кончаются вопросы, второй не был склонен их задавать.  
...Время разговоров уже прошло, а точнее, сменились его субъекты. Теперь будут говорить их мечи. Человек — или нет? - внизу улыбается, весьма нехорошо, протянув вверх свободную руку. На миг глянув на небо, он видит сгущающиеся тучи. Нехороший знак, ему больше не стоит просто стоять на месте. Он срывается вниз, устремляясь в бой, что станет последним для одного из его участников.

XxX  
Кьюби резко открыла глаза, встревоженная новым воспоминанием Наруто, и весьма неожиданным для нее. Нет, биджу не спала, в силу своей неспособности к подобному роду действия, но все же ее отдых был прерван.  
- Что... за черт это было? - Вслух подумала Кьюби, не заботясь о конспирации, ибо Наруто рядом не было. Сон, притом резко отличавшийся от обычных снов Наруто... что выглядел почти как воспоминание. Кьюби давно привыкла к тому, что все было под ее контролем, и все отклонения от обычного ее весьма нервировали.  
Кьюби тяжело вздохнула, всерьез рассматривая перспективу поколотиться головой об стену. В ее человеческой форме это выглядело как заманчивое средство для снятия напряжения. Но все же, после повторного рассмотрения идеи, она отказалась от нее. Королеве биджу, биться головой об стену? Абсурдное поведение, без вопросов. Наверное, общение с людьми заразно, раз она подумала о подобном. Причиной же ее раздражения было то, что ей так и не удалось понять или предположить что-нибудь из сна Наруто.  
- Если это и правда был сон... - Прошептала Кьюби, развалившись на весьма удобной кровати. Ее существованием она была обязана пацану — не может же его мамочка спать на холодном полу, хаха. Все же, хорошо, что он сумел немного изменить чертово место, пусть даже каменные стены остались на месте. Кьюби фыркнула, перекатываясь на другой бок. - К черту это все...  
Пока она не найдет что-нибудь, касающееся этого сна, она будет просто держать его в памяти.

XxX  
Но Кьюби не было суждено отделаться так легко.  
Уже через несколько часов она снова столкнулась с этим вопросом — вовсе не по своей воле.  
- ...Мама, так что ты об этом думаешь? - Наруто только что закончил пересказывать ей то, что она и так знала (но предпочла сохранить это в тайне), и, что было вполне предсказуемо, решил поинтересоваться мнением своей «матери» по этому поводу. Кьюби быстро сделала задумчивый вид — вселять в ребенка малейшие сомнения ей не хотелось. Хоть и прошло еще четыре года, и пацан был с ней весьма долгое время, ей требовалась его абсолютная вера. А это означало некоторые жертвы с ее стороны. Но ничего, это все оправдается потом. А сейчас...  
Вздохнув, Кьюби покачала головой с разочарованным видом.  
- Извини, Наруто, я правда не знаю об этом ничего... - Здесь ей не пришлось играть сожаление — биджу и правда желала хоть что-то понять.  
Наруто на миг погрустнел, но потом вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию. Он легонько улыбнулся, прежде чем обнять ее.  
- Не беспокойся, мама. - Сказал он, пытаясь подбодрить ее. - Не стоить из-за этого грустить.  
К своему раздражению, Кьюби обнаружила, что он и правда умудрился избавить ее от мыслей о том видении. Она едва не нахмурилась, но удержала себя в руках. Временами пацан ее раздражал... ну, или скорее, его воздействие на нее.  
Некоторое, весьма небольшое время прошло в тишине, когда никто из двоих не знал, что сказать.  
- Наруто, - Задумчиво протянула Кьюби, все еще взвешивая «за» и «против» следующей фразы.  
Ее предполагаемый ребенок повернулся, желая знать, что она хотела сказать.  
- ...Почему бы тебе не потренироваться во владении мечом? - Продолжила Кьюби, так и не придя к окончательному решению. Она еще не знала, к чему приведут ее слова. Возможно, некоторые вещи лучше не знать наперед.  
Наруто нетерпеливо кивнул, вновь крепко обняв ее. Некоторые проблемы Кьюби с его объятиями тоже не запамятовали заглянуть на огонек.

XxX  
Кьюби лишь усмехнулась, когда очередной удар закончился звоном металла о металл. Ее клон — а скорее, конструкт из ее же йокай — перед ней испытывал схожие чувства. Она смотрела вперед почти как в зеркало — копия была чертовски рада этой битве и не стеснялась это показывать. Кьюби усилила давление на катану, что она держала в руках — еще одно ее творение, пусть и не столь сложное — и не оказалась без сопротивления. Нет, попрактиковаться в бою было определенно хорошей идеей — настолько живой она себя не чувствовала почти двенадцать лет, с той самой ночи, когда была атакована Коноха...

XxX  
- Мизуки-сенсей? - Спросил Наруто, настороженный поведением чунина. Тот попросил его пройти за ним на задний двор Академии, тем самым вызвав подозрения Наруто. Инструктор Академии никогда не казался особо дружелюбным по отношению к Узумаки, как, впрочем, и подавляющее большинство остальных жителей Конохи. Не то, чтобы Наруто это было нужно. Он был вполне в порядке, пока рядом с ним была его мама и немногочисленные друзья. Остальные же... они попросту слишком боялись предпринять что-то серьезное, новости о его защите распространились весьма быстро.  
Подозрения Наруто обернулись реальностью, когда Мизуки развернулся, кидая в него три куная. Наруто даже не двинулся с места — его на мгновение окутала красная чакра, и кунаи упали на землю, даже не поцарапав мальчика.  
- Так значит, это правда, демон... - Слова и злость в них заставили Наруто удивленно приподнять бровь.  
- Так ты не знаешь? - Рассмеялся теперь уже наверняка бывший чунин. По какой-то прихоти судьбы, Кьюби решила устроить свою тренировку именно в этот момент. Долгое воздержание от боя, как и ее природа сыграли над биджу злую шутку — ей не суждено было слышать слова Мизуки, настолько она была поглощена импровизированной тренировкой.  
- Ты никогда не удивлялся, почему почти все жители ненавидят тебя? Ненавидят, но слишком боятся что-то сделать? - Продолжил предатель, наслаждаясь удивленным видом Наруто. - Потому что ты — Кьюби но Йоко!  
- Ты лжешь! - Выкрикнул Наруто, не желая верить чунину, который и раньше этого не заслуживал. Он вполне мог врать, и, скорее всего, так и было.  
Мизуки лишь снова рассмеялся.  
- То, что ты отрицаешь это, лишь служит подтверждением, демон! Неужели ты думаешь, что так легко настроить всю деревню против кого-то? Нет, они помнят и знают все, отродье дьявола. Они прекрасно помнят, как Кьюби напал на Коноху двенадцать лет назад, в твой так называемый «день рождения»!  
- Прекрати! - Уже с отчаянием в голосе ответил Наруто. Ведь это не могло быть правдой, так ведь? Он должен лгать, мама? Почему она молчала, до сих пор не вступившись, как это было обычно?  
На лице чунина появилась злобная ухмылка, когда он услышал слово «мама», случайно произнесенное Наруто.  
- Не жди свою «мамочку», демон! - Презрительно выплюнул слова Мизуки, с отвращением смотря на Наруто. - Она не поможет тебе на этот раз, даже и не надейся!  
Уидев шое на лице ученика Академии, чунин продолжил.  
- Как ты думаешь, почему Сарутоби расстроило появление твоей «мамочки»? Потому что он знал о ее настоящем имени, маленькая дрянь! И теперь я закончу то, что начал Четвертый двенадцать лет назад, и убью тебя, а вместе с тобой и твою драгоценную мать, Кьюби но Йоко!  
Наруто застыл на месте, ошеломленный тем, что сказал Мизуки. Его мать, та, которой он доверял больше всех на свете, была лишь прикрытием для Кьюби. Кьюби, которому лишь чудом не удалось разрушить Коноху прежде. Наруто начало вполне видимо трясти, только вот Мизуки перепутал ярость — истинную причину этого — со страхом.  
Все веселье чунина быстро сошло на нет, стоило вокруг Наруто появиться облаку красной чакры. Оно приняло форму лиса, лиса с двумя хвостами. Мизуки сглотнул, глядя в красные, звероподобные глаза. В них не осталось ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно походило на пощаду.  
Он даже не смог сдвинуться с места, когда чудовище — иначе не назвать — ринулось к нему, угрожая разорвать на клочки.

XxX  
- Кьюби! - Биджу вздрогнула, услышав этот крик. Он мог значить лишь одно — Наруто каким-то образом узнал о ее истинной сущности... и это было очень плохо. Пожалуй именно в этот момент ей стало страшно во второй раз за последние неизвестно-сколько-лет, первым случаем она была обязана шинигами, двенадцать лет назад. Кьюби поднялась на дрожащих ногах — сейчас ей даже было не до того, чтобы ругать себя за слабость, здесь решался вопрос жизни и смерти — и приготовилась к визиту Наруто, который уже в считанных шагах от нее.  
Она не могла сказать почему, но ей было больно и обидно видеть Наруто в подобном состоянии. А скорее — видеть то, что его ярость направлена на нее. Нет, причина должна быть в том, что все годы ее упорной работы, и вместе с ними ее судьба, полетели насмарку — или вскоре сделают так. Да, только это.  
- Наруто, успокойся. - Ровно, насколько она может, говорит Кьюби.  
- Успокоиться? Назови мне одну причину сделать так, Кьюби! - Почти рычит он, выделив последнюю часть, ее имя.  
Кьюби стоит напротив него, на этот раз не беспокоясь о маскировке — все девять хвостов, того же золотого цвета, свободно развеваются за ее спиной.  
- Тогда скажи мне... - Делает она паузу. - Тогда, в первую встречу со мной, сорвал бы ты печать ради своей матери?  
Кьюби указывает в сторону гигантских врат за спиной Наруто, там, где находится самый ненавистный ей клочок бумаги.  
Наруто молчит, по какой-то причине отведя взгляд. Она может ясно сказать, что ему вдруг стало неудобно. Кьюби мысленно улыбается, возвратив кусочек надежды.  
- Ответь мне! - Командным тоном требует Кьюби, продолжая давить на свой единственный шанс.  
Наруто молчит,... и скрипит зубами.  
- Да, черт возьми, ты права! - Зло выкрикивает он и глубоко вздыхает несколько раз, чтобы успокоиться. - Твоя взяла, но о чем ты хочешь говорить?  
- Наруто, - На мгновение замявшись, говорит Кьюби. - Я могу продолжить делать все, что и прежде.  
- И в чем подвох? - Спрашивает он, заметив некоторую недосказанность в ее предложении.  
Кьюби улыбается, в гордости за него или за себя — неясно.  
- В обмен на одно обещание: когда ты будешь умирать, ты сорвешь печать.  
- Если ты хочешь обрести свободу, то почему ты не сделала этого тогда, как и говорила мне?  
Кьюби безразлично пожимает плечами, вновь обретая свою уверенность.  
- Ты действительно хочешь умереть так рано? Мое высвобождение убило бы тебя.  
- Не хочу. - Недовольно ответил Наруто. - И в чем смысл всей игры с «матерью»?  
- Ответ почти такой же. Отказался бы ты от этого в пользу одинокого, несчастливого детства?  
- Нет. Но в чем _твои_ причины?  
- Причины? - Кьюби наклоняет голову набок, вопросительно смотря на Наруто. - Я не ищу их. Я просто делаю то, что хочу.  
Наруто снова скрипит зубами, раздраженный ее логикой.  
- ...Хорошо.

XxX  
Следующая их встреча произошла без уже ставших привычными объятий. Хотя, сложно было сказать, кто из двоих скучал по ним.  
- Наруто, - Обратилась к нему Кьюби. - Я собираюсь научить тебя одной из своих техник.  
Он не стал задавать вопросов, но Кьюби решила пояснить свое решение и так.  
- Осталось всего несколько дней до того, как ты станешь генином, и... - Она резко остановилась, будто предотвращая себя от соскальзывания с языка чего-то нежелательного. - Забудь, это просто нужно. Все.  
Наруто кивнул, задаваясь вопросом, что же все-таки хотела сказать Кьюби.  
- Ладно, сейчас я покажу тебе ее. - Сказала Кьюби, разворачиваясь к одной из стен своей тюрьмы — той, у которой не стояла ее кровать, конечно, техника была слишком разрушительна.  
Кьюби резко выдохнула, делая усилие, что вовсе не являлось физическим. В одно мгновение около полуприсевшей — сила привычки — биджу появились десятки темно-фиолетовых капель чакры, зависших в воздухе. Сведя ладони так, будто она держала в руках большой шар, Кьюби сконцентрировалась на собирании плавающих вокруг нее капель в одно скопление. Один за другим, они начали подчиняться ее воле, образуя того же цвета шар.  
Сделав еще один резкий вздох, она принялась сводить руки вместе, уменьшая в размерах скопление чакры. Наконец, оно приняло подходящие размеры. Пол под ногами Кьюби испытывал неслабое давление, пусть в пространстве печати ему невозможно было нанести никакого вреда.  
Изогнувшись, Кьюби заглотила шарик, теперь уже черного цвета, и немедленно осела, оказавшись в еще более низкой стойке. Через мгновение она икнула, со всей осторожностью стараясь не смотреть в сторону заинтересованного происходящим Наруто.  
Прошла еще пара секунд, и Кьюби, больше не в силах сдерживаться, открыла рот, предварительно направив взгляд в сторону стены.  
Наруто с открытым ртом смотрел на то, как Кьюби испустила поток света — без сомнения, очень разрушительного света — что в обхвате был не меньше ее собственной талии. При столкновении того со стеной произошел неслабый взрыв, что опрокинул Наруто, но не Кьюби, с ног.  
Кьюби с довольной ухмылкой посмотрела на поднимающегося Наруто.  
- Ну как? - Спросила она с нотками превосходства в голосе. Хотя, к черту их, эта техника потрясающа.  
- ...Вау. - Был единственный ответ Наруто. - А у нее есть название?  
Кьюби неожиданно замялась, что-то пробормотав себе под нос.  
- Что? - Наруто не расслышал ничего.  
И снова бормотание.  
- Я не слышу.  
- Прелестный лучик. - С несвойственной ей скромностью, смотря куда-то в сторону, ответила Кьюби.  
Хотя, она тут же разозлилась, услышав смех Наруто.  
- У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, пацан? Я придумала эту технику, когда была еще большей малявкой, чем ты, так что заткнись и помалкивай в тряпочку!  
- Л-ладно. - Ответил Наруто, из которого гнев биджу выбил все возможное веселье.  
- Вот и хорошо. А теперь — к делу...


	3. Chapter 3

Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

- Это бесполезно.  
Кьюби стояла, сложив руки, даже не предпринимая никаких попыток подготовиться к отражению атаки Наруто. Тот, в свою очередь, зло оскалился, недовольный таким пренебрежением к собственной персоне.  
Кьюби победоносно улыбнулась, еще более раздражая своего тюремщика.  
- Ты так и собираешься стоять? – После ее насмешливого вопроса Наруто ринулся вперед, занося для удара находившийся в его руках меч. Биджу спокойно наблюдала за его продвижением, до того момента, когда они оказались на расстоянии пары шагов друг от друга.  
Удар Наруто так и не достиг цели, вместо этого со звоном металла о металл лезвие джинчурикки встретило себе аналогичное.  
Между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь попытками Наруто пересилить Кьюби, что не было особо успешной затеей. Биджу, не прилагая особых усилий чтобы отстоять свою позицию (и, тем не менее, в этом преуспев), покачала головой, что привело в движение и ее собранные в хвост волосы.  
Наруто, казалось, отказался от бесполезной затеи и опустил меч, только чтобы через мгновение обрушить новый удар. Который был успешен ровно в той же степени, что и первый – то есть ни на сколько. Прорычав что-то неразборчивое, он попытался снова. И снова…  
Кьюби не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр, спокойно блокируя все попытки Наруто. Что раздражало его больше всего, она использовала для этого всего одну руку, даже не шевельнув ни одной другой частью тела. Хотя нет, к черту предыдущее утверждение: она еще умудрялась улыбаться и говорить.  
- Наруто-ку~н, это бес-по-ле-зно, - Пропела она, еще больше разжигая его злость.  
Прошло еще некоторое время, и Наруто устало рухнул на колени, выронив в итоге свой меч. Кьюби, вновь обретя эту победную ухмылку, встала над ним, избавившись от своего оружия тем же методом, что оно и было призвано. Затем раздраженный Наруто был насильственно потрепан по голове. Он поднял взгляд, ожидая какой-нибудь насмешки, но Кьюби не сказала ничего, вернувшись к серьезному выражению.  
- Ты продержался на девять секунд дольше. – Она развернулась и ушла, тяжелый хвост не теряющих свой блеск волос прошел в сантиметрах от его носа.  
Наруто усмехнулся, когда Кьюби начала удаляться от него. Быть может, он и выбит из дыхания, но сюрприз еще найдется. Ухмылка переросла почти в дьявольскую, когда он начал собирать чакру для техники.  
Вполне естественно, что он не мог видеть почти аналогичную на губах Кьюби.  
Это, конечно, предоставило ему весьма большой сюрприз, когда Кьюби развернулась, когда до финала техники оставались мгновения. Но нет, она не ушла в сторону, хотя подобный маневр был по силам любому здоровому человеку в подобных условиях.  
Глаза Наруто в ужасе вылезли из своих орбит, когда биджу в пару мгновений прошла через все стадии: выброс чакры, ее сбор, уплотнение, и заглатывание. Сделав первое, что ему пришло на ум в подобной ситуации, он выпустил собственный луч. Долями секунды позже, то же сделала Кьюби.  
И снова она удержалась на ногах. Наруто нахмурился: похоже, что было невозможно нанести раны не только ее телу(которое, впрочем, состояло из чакры, тем самым осложняя процесс), но и гордости.  
- Тебе придется прожить еще не одну тысячу лет, чтобы хотя бы поцарапать Цетра! – Гордо провозглашает она, но потом вдруг закрывает рот ладонью, будто сказав что-то лишнее.  
Любопытство Наруто немедленно вошло в дело, как только он заметил реакцию Кьюби.  
- Цетра? Что это?  
Кьюби к тому времени уже вернулась к своему обычному состоянию, и воздух внезапно начинает резко нуждаться в тепле.  
- Я _настоятельно_ рекомендую этим не интересоваться. – Говорит она, в темноте за спиной биджу становятся ясно видны глаза ее полной формы.  
- Х-хорошо, - Отвечает Наруто, почувствовав предвещающую нехорошие последствия ауру.  
- Вот и замечательно. – Кьюби широко улыбается, сразу становясь куда менее пугающей.  
Она мгновение молчит, потом вздрогнув, будто припомнив что-то важное.  
- Кстати, Наруто… - В невероятно быстрой для него последовательности шагов – да, он был уверен, что она не бежит – биджу оказывается у поднявшегося парня.  
- Да? – Отзывается он. Подобные «кстати» не всегда имели хорошие последствия, кисло подумал джинчурикки.  
Она хитро ухмыляется и еще раз демонстрирует свое полное превосходство, подсечкой «усадив» его на пол. Одной из наиболее негативных сторон тренировок с Кьюби было то, что она теперь не упускала практически ни одного шанса вытереть им пол – как в переносном смысле, так и нет. Наруто скривился – она _могла_ приложить чуть меньше силы – и уставился на причину своего текущего раздражения. Кьюби, облаченная в наряд храмовой девы, уже спокойно уселась рядом, с полностью невинным видом.  
Его злой взгляд остался проигнорированным.  
- По правде говоря, мне стоило поговорить с тобой об это пораньше, но так уж получилось. – Продолжает Кьюби. – Наруто… есть ли у тебя мечта?  
- Мечта? – Казалось, воздух вокруг них потерял несколько градусов температуры. Наруто теперь смотрел на Кьюби с неприкрытой злостью – что тоже было одной из его новоприобретенных вольностей. – **Ты** говоришь мне о мечте?  
На этих словах Кьюби почему-то стало очень горько из-за его тона. Она мысленно наорала на себя – пацан должен был быть всего лишь ее марионеткой, с чего бы ей испытывать расстройство по его поводу?  
- Пять лет! Пять лет я жил лишь одной мечтой – радовать свою _Мать_, и в одно мгновение все было разрушено. – Продолжил Наруто. – Что мне тебе ответить? О да, у меня есть мечта, я хочу радовать Кьюби. Полное дерьмо, вот это что.  
Он еле удержался от того, чтобы вскочить во время своей маленькой речи.  
- Нет у меня мечты, и не тебе спрашивать почему. – Зло закончил парень.  
Кьюби при его словах заскрипела зубами, чувствуя еще больше нежеланной грусти, и опустила взгляд. Пусть она и не признает себя виновной, но логика в словах Наруто была.  
- Я… - Она прокашлялась, когда глупое тело ей не подчинилось. – Я предполагаю, что тебя не интересует позиция в рядах шиноби Конохи?  
- Да, - Глухо ответил он, так же избегая смотреть на нее.  
- Ясно… - Пусть биджу и ожидала этого ответа, но, может быть, где-то в глубине себя она надеялась на легкий путь.  
- Скажи же мне, - Голубые глаза вызывающе смотрят в сдавшиеся красные. – Что мне делать, _Каа-сан_?  
XxX  
Наруто в последний раз зашел в так знакомый класс Академии. Сегодня был день, когда объявят распределение по командам, и, честно говоря, ему было наплевать на это самое распределение. Тем более, что Кьюби говорила ему, что из-за его особого статуса никакой команды ему не светит. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Те, кто не бросал на него гневные взгляды, думая, что он этого не видит, зачастую просто не могли находиться рядом с парнем. Он был почти уверен в том, что с Хинатой можно бы было замечательно провести время,… если бы она не падала постоянно в обмороки в его присутствии. Это накладывало серьезные ограничения на возможное общение.  
Вздохнув, Наруто равнодушно оглядел класс. Опять же из-за своего «статуса», он не знал достаточно близко никого из присутствующих, и поэтому просто занял одно из свободных мест, с мрачной ухмылкой отметив пустое пространство, немедленно образовавшееся вокруг.  
Через некоторое время вошел учитель – Ирука, так, кажется, его звали – и начал объявлять списки команд. Наруто слушал вполуха, с каждой секундой укрепляясь во мнении, что Кьюби была права.  
- И, наконец, Узумаки-сан не будет включен ни в одну из существующих команд. – По классу немедленно послышались шепотки. – Ему будет назначен персональный учитель, которого он так же встретит здесь. На этом все, все свободны на один час.  
Наруто не стал принимать участие в общей… чем бы они там не занимались, и просто улегся обратно на парту, зная, что потревожить его не посмеют. Он не был осведомлен о завистливом взгляде одного из учеников. Заскрипев зубами, юный Учиха ретировался, в первую очередь ему нужно было уйти от своих фанаток.  
XxX  
_- Наруто, - Кьюби обвила сидящего парня руками, прижимаясь к его спине. Горячее дыхание лисицы щекотало ему ухо. – Я приведу тебя к величию._  
XxX  
- Что? – Наруто равнодушно смерил взглядом «последнего Учиху».  
- Ты слышал меня. Сражайся со мной! – Высокомерно повторил тот. Наруто на мгновение порадовался, что рядом не было девушек, среди которых на удивление было много фанаток Учихи. У них какие-то проблемы с мозгами, подумал Наруто. Даже ему было ясно, что тот слишком зациклен на силе, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.  
Наруто фыркнул, резко разворачиваясь. Его хвост, который, конечно, по длине нельзя было сравнить с принадлежавшим Кьюби, колыхнулся от этого движения. Нет конечно, он не выбрал эту прическу из-за Кьюби. Ни в коем случае.  
- Эй! – Окликнул его Саске.  
- Я не хочу. – Сказал Наруто, даже не поворачивая в его сторону голову.  
- Но… - Саске даже не успел закончить, как Наруто оказался прямо перед ним. Ладонь джинчурикки была приставлена к шее Учихи.  
- Мне плевать на все твои «но», _генин_. – Саске уставился в глаза Наруто, что сменили цвет на красный. – Можно найти и более легкие способы самоубийства, чем выведение меня из себя.  
Саске скосил глаза вниз – на жилет Чунина, что был на Наруто – и, фыркнув, отпихнул его руку от себя. Затем он ушел прочь, понимая, что в дальнейшем противостоянии не будет толка. Чертов Наруто, с выпуска из Академии прошло шесть месяцев, а он уже Чунин.  
XxX  
Наруто мысленно усмехнулся, завидев ущелье – где-то там, впереди, пункт их назначения. Он не питал иллюзий по поводу того, почему вместе с ним на помощь передовым силам Конохи был отправлен один из Хьюга, но и это им не поможет. Скоро, совсем скоро он сбросит с себя бесполезные узы.  
_Пора,_ мысленно сказал он Кьюби. Прошло три года со времени выпуска из Академии, и Наруто, будучи теперь уже джоунином, нисколько не стеснялся прибегать к помощи биджу. Тем более, та обычно была более чем рада помочь.  
Он почувствовал молчаливое одобрение, докатившееся до него по их связи. Джинчурикки как ни в чем не бывало продолжил путь, украдкой скосив взгляд на Хьюгу. Пока все было в пределах нормы.  
Где-то вдали от них, за одиноким валуном, ухмыльнулся ничем не примечательный человек. План был рискован, но, пока Хьюга не заподозрит что-то, шансы на успех были. Парень поднялся, отряхнув несуществующую пыль. Впереди лежала самая сложная задача – пробраться над ущельем. Там, за силами Конохи, был передовой отряд Кумо.  
XxX  
- Мне тут сказали, что какая-то крыса хочет со мной поговорить. – Высокомерно сказал мужчина в форме джоунина Кумо. Наруто не обращал внимания на тон – все-таки, сидевший перед ним человек мог оказать ему существенную помощь. Сейчас он находился в одной из палаток лагеря вражеских шиноби,… которых, впрочем, считал вражескими сейчас только формально.  
Двойник, снабженный всеми знаниями оригинала и еще кое-чем, ухмыльнулся.  
- Я просто подумал, что вам весьма мешает отряд коноховцев… - Заговорщицки сказал он.  
- И ты думаешь, что сможешь нам помочь? – Лидер вперился в него взглядом. – Кроме того, что докажет, что ты – не шпион Конохи?  
- Ущелье – не единственный путь. – Оскалился Наруто (или его копия). – Существует горная тропа, о которой не знает ни один из коноховцев. Что же до гарантий… я могу предложить только собственную жизнь.  
XxX  
_**Все, теперь пора действовать тебе,**_ напомнила ему Кьюби. Нервничающий внутри Наруто – в лагере все же находилось около сотни шиноби, и поднимать тревогу он не хотел – поднялся и выглянул из своего шатра. Неджи, как он и ожидал, оказался поблизости.  
- Неджи, - Окликнул его парень – Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.  
Хьюга кивнул и направился к нему, предположив, что разговор будет вестись в палатке джинчурикки. Наруто чуть отошел в сторону, пропуская его. Он успел заметить, несмотря на ночное время, вздутые вены около глаз гения. Бьякуган не спасет его, в любом случае.  
Даже если ты и видишь все, это будет бесполезно, если твое тело не поспевает за этими движениями. Все тренировки этих лет не прошли зря, и Неджи был повержен прежде, чем у него появилась возможность к сопротивлению.  
Наруто вытер лезвие меча, прежде чем убрать его за спину. Лежащий перед ним просто оказался не в том месте не в то время, вот и все. Он хмыкнул, оттаскивая тело от входа в шатер. Не то, чтобы он персонально ненавидел Хьюгу, хотя тот бывал весьма заносчив.  
_**Быстрее,**_ поторопила его Кьюби. _**Они уже на подходе.**_  
_Ладно, ладно…_ От трупа члена побочной ветви клана толку все равно было мало, так что он бросил его на месте. Пусть думают, что именно этот джоунин занимал шатер, подумал Наруто. Если, конечно, они вдруг не расщедрятся на взятие пленных,… что вряд ли. Через несколько секунд в шатре стало на одного человека меньше. И, если только никто не обнаружит, что под спальником есть кусок земли чуть другого цвета, им не догадаться, что отсюда кто-то уходил.  
XxX  
Наруто стоял на самом краю ущелья, обратившись в сторону восходящего Солнца. Шиноби Кумо сделали свою работу, и никому из коноховцев не суждено было уйти в ту ночь. Их передовой отряд уже прошел дальше, став чуточку ближе к границе страны Огня. Страны, свои узы с которой Наруто оборвал в эту же ночь. Он усмехнулся, снимая свой протектор с символом Конохи. Сам он не носил собой другого оружия, кроме своего меча, но Неджи благородно одолжил ему кунай. Вскоре протектор Наруто вновь оказался на месте, только на этот раз по нему проходила горизонтальная черта.


	4. Chapter 4

Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

_Embracing my calamity  
To save myself once and for all_

Кьюби нахмурилась, видя выражение лица Наруто. Конечно, она предполагала, что у парня будут проблемы… с предательством деревни, даже если практически все ее жители боялись или ненавидели джинчурикки. Это было вполне объяснимо и даже нормально, в некотором смысле. Что она не считала нормальным, так это свои чувства касательно состояния своего тюремщика. Чувства, которые она до сих пор не хотела себе признавать.

В одно мгновение она оказалась позади парня, буквально повиснув на нем. Наруто дернулся, но не стал противиться ей.

- Ты все еще жалеешь об этом? – Наруто ничего не ответил обнимающей его биджу. Он понимал, что смысла плакаться о том, что уже было сделано, нет никакого, но с этим просто было трудно смириться. В одно мгновение перейти из лучших джоунинов Конохи к предателям… Даже если в его сердце не было нисколько любви к деревне, пройдет время, прежде чем он сможет спокойно принять все это.

Кьюби не говорила ничего, желая все-таки услышать Наруто.

- Я… - Наконец заговорил он. – Я еще не могу принять это.

Наруто вновь дернулся, когда Кьюби вопросительно хмыкнула.

- Я знаю, что я согласился на твое предложение. – Резко и немного грубо ответил он, словно снимая с себя подозрения. – Но реальность – совсем другое дело.

Наруто был тут же развернут в другую сторону, с его лицом оказавшимся в сантиметрах от лица Кьюби.

- Наруто, - Она положила руки ему на плечи. – Я…

Биджу внезапно растеряла все аккуратно приготовленные слова, стоило ей взглянуть в глаза Наруто. Глаза, в которых была боль и неопределенность.

- …могу сделать для тебя лишь одно, и это – быть с тобой.

Она отвела взгляд, чувствуя, как с трудом обретенное спокойствие летит к чертям.

- Я знаю, что виновата в произошедшем, поскольку именно из-за моего настояния ты дал согласие. Я не буду оправдываться или говорить, что у меня были свои причины. Просто позволь мне быть рядом.

Наруто едва заметно кивнул, даже если его взгляд не изменился. Но этого было достаточно. Как говорят люди, «большое путешествие начинается с первого шага». О, она будет терпеливой.

XxX

Наруто нахмурился, глядя на сгущавшиеся на небе тучи. Не самое приятное зрелище в долгом путешествии. Он бы предпочел что-то более жизнерадостное, особенно с недостатком последнего в его жизни.

_Он должен быть где-то рядом_ Обратился парень к своей вечной спутнице. _Ты можешь его почувствовать?_

_**Оставайся на месте**_, Пришел ответ. _**Двое движутся в этом направлении.**_

Наруто кивнул, более для себя, чем для нее. С его пальцев к земле потекла темная энергия, даже отдаленно не напоминавшая чакру шиноби. Осторожность в подобной встрече не помешает.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось, и уже скоро перед ним стоял тот самый «гость». Бывший мечник Тумана, Момочи Забуза, не сделал ни одной попытки скрыть свое присутствие. Не то, чтобы Наруто этого ждал. Джинчурикки успел заметить размытое пятно, метнувшееся в сторону леса, окружавшего дорогу. Впечатляющая скорость, признал он, не сумев разглядеть никаких деталей внешности человека. Хотя, весьма веские подозрения о том, кто это, у него уже были.

- Момочи Забуза, Демон Кровавого Тумана, - Произнес Наруто с легким кивком головы. Ему нужен был гладко прошедший разговор, не очередная битва.

Вышеупомянутый шиноби хохотнул, парень ему определенно нравился. Даже если у него были не совсем приятные намерения – _возможно_ - , то в чести у юноши явно недостатка не было. Даже, подметил он его перечеркнутый протектор, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства.

- Наруто Узумаки, хех, - Ответил Забуза. – «Демон» Скрытого Листа. Чем обязан такой чести?

Он продолжил рассматривать бывшего Джоунина, который из своего бывшего обмундирования сохранил лишь протектор и катану. Волосы джинчурикки были теперь распущены, свободно спадая ниже уровня плеч. Жилет джоунина был сменен кожаным плащом, что достигал чуть ниже уровня колен. Он был распахнут, оставляя открытой грудь Наруто, перекрещенную ремнями.

- Я пришел, - Наруто сделал секундную паузу. – Чтобы предложить сделку.

- Сделку? – Поинтересовался Забуза. Что Узумаки может потребоваться от него?

- Да. – У ног Наруто каким-то образом оказался чемоданчик. Чуть нагнувшись, он подобрал его и выпрямился, держа его перед собой. – Мне нужна информация о владельце **Масамуне**.

XxX

Девушка попыталась отстраниться, но ничего из этого не вышло – ее попытку эффективно свела на нет стена, к которой она уже была прижата спиной. К сожалению (ее), проникновение сквозь стены не практиковалась среди гражданских. Среди шиноби, впрочем, тоже, но это сейчас ее не беспокоило.

Беспокоил ее субъект, которому она и была обязана своим текущим положением.

- Ну же, детка, - Парень примерно ее возраста схватил ее за руки. – Не нужно так бояться.

Шино привыкла считать небольшую деревушку, в которой жила, вполне мирным местом. Далекая от важных торговых путей, крупных городов и границ, она редко привлекала внимание, а вместе с ним – и проблемы.

Но сейчас проблемы пришли в полном масштабе. Шиноби Кумо даром времени не теряли. Уничтожив все мужское население деревни, они тут же разошлись, «собирать трофеи». Этот парень – наверное, чуунин – припер ее к стене дома, не обращая внимания на протесты и попытки вырваться. «Все честно в любви и на войне», так он сказал?

Шино еще раз попыталась вырваться, но лишь получила пощечину, от которой ее голова на мгновение закатилась набок. Она не была маленькой девочкой, и знала, что с ней случится. Сдерживаемые слезы все же нашли свой путь наружу. Умереть подобным образом в семнадцать лет явно не было голубой мечтой девушки.

Подняв ее руки, чуунин использовал свою свободную, чтобы разорвать перед платья девушки, заставив ее всхлипнуть. Он усмехнулся, заметив ее реакцию.

- Ну,… - Он не договорил, почувствовав, что кто-то положил ему руку на плечо.

- Чего еще? – Раздраженно воскликнул шиноби, намеренный преподать отвлекающему его придурку урок. Развернувшись, он был поприветствован кулаком в лицо.

Зарычав, несостоявшийся насильник попытался ударить неизвестного – он так толком его и не увидел - с правой. Шино, едва обретя свободу, прикрыла себя, но с места не сдвинулась. Появившийся ниоткуда незнакомец даже не носил форму шиноби. Она тихо помолилась про себя, чтобы он был на «хорошей» стороне.

Его кулак попал лишь в открытую ладонь блондина (теперь чуунин получше рассмотрел своего противника). Он дернул свою руку назад, но у того была железная хватка.

Наруто поднял вторую руку на уровень лица и разжал пальцы, словно держа невидимую чашу. Через мгновение вместо воображаемой чаши вспыхнул сгусток красной чакры. Даже через специальные перчатки он чувствовал жар техники.

Равнодушный взгляд встретил ужас на лице другого шиноби. Он бы мог выразить свое презрение, но подобное дерьмо не было достойно даже его. Он потянул чуунина на себя, одновременно устремив руку с готовой техникой в район его солнечного сплетения.

Наруто отпустил безжизненное тело и повернулся к девушке, что все еще была, как он заметил, на грани слез.

Шино заметила, что теперь от незнакомца буквально волнами исходили спокойствие и расслабленность. Было это каким-то трюком шиноби или нет, но она с радостью поддалась, немедленно почувствовав себя спокойнее. Оглядевшись, девушка вдруг поняла, что пейзаж обогатился еще дюжиной тел, но ни одно из них не принадлежало жителям деревни. Она быстро перевела взгляд – как ни странно, на своего спасителя – не желая долго смотреть на трупы. И думать о них тоже.

Он легонько кивнул ей (пусть девушка и не поняла, что он хотел этим сказать), и направился прочь.

- Подожди! – Окликнула его Шино. Тот остановился. – Скажи хотя бы свое имя.

_Я помолюсь за твое здоровье_, мысленно добавила она.

- Узумаки Наруто. – И он исчез во вспышке пламени.

XxX

Кьюби сидела в тишине. В принципе, это не было таким уж необычным занятием в последние семнадцать лет – будучи заключенной в Наруто, она была вынуждена оставаться одна на долгие периоды времени.

_Наруто…_, с грустью подумала она, зная, что ее ученик сейчас направлялся в сторону Кири. Это была ее идея – заполучить один из знаменитых мечей Тумана. Всего лишь еще один шаг на лестнице силы. Она вполне была уверена в том, что Наруто справится. Даже _если_ нет, всегда оставался выход в виде демонического покрова. Тогда, хихикнула она, опознание мечника Кири будет весьма осложнено…

Но ее настроение резко пошло вниз, стоило биджу вспомнить про определенную группу людей. Пусть у нее были лишь обрывки информации, но одно было ясно – Наруто все еще недостаточно силен, чтобы полагаться лишь на себя в битве против них.

Масамуне был необходимым шагом, но, как и за любым решением, за ним последуют последствия. Мысли Кьюби ушли дальше, для нее меч уже был в руках у Наруто.

Акацки. Падение одного из мечников Тумана вполне может привлечь их внимание, как и личность ответственного за него.

Как Наруто, так и она будут в опасности. Кьюби заскрежетала зубами, когда нахлынули _чужие_, непонятные эмоции. Беспокойство, страх – с чего бы ей бояться за кого-то, кроме себя? Нет, это вовсе не касалось его обещания – она вполне была уверена, что Наруто сдержит свое слово и сорвет печать. Причиной ее страха была боязнь, что он умрет.

Кьюби скрыла лицо в руках, не желая знать о своем выражении даже сама. Возможно, все произошедшее в последние двенадцать лет было ошибкой. Возможно, ей стоило избрать другой курс. Возможно, жалкая человеческая форма опустила ее до текущего состояния. Но плакаться о прошлом было бесполезно, даже она не могла играть со временем.

_Кто знает, может так все и должно было быть…_ Она распрямилась, приняв решение.

XxX

Наруто уклонился от одинокого куная. Он не старался скрыть свое присутствие, и его заметили. Джинчурикки ухмыльнулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с разыскиваемой им персоной. Не то, чтобы сама личность этого человека имела какое-либо значение. Его волновал лишь предмет за спиной женщины – Масамуне.

- Что тебе нужно? – Грубо окликнул его противник, не заботясь ни о каких формальностях.

Ухмылка Наруто выросла еще шире. Ну что ж, он тоже не будет представлять себя.

- Масамуне. – Ответил парень, вытаскивая свой меч. Если кто-то нарывался на грубость, он ее получит. Аояма были весьма сильным кланом, когда дело касалось боя на мечах, так что Наруто не собирался драться меньше, чем на все сто.

- Суйтон: Суйрюдан! – Водяной дракон устремился на Наруто, все еще стоявшего на одной из низких ветвей, достаточно прочной, чтобы выдержать его вес. Парень был вынужден уйти в сторону, практически на полную используя свою скорость. Только это помогло ему избежать удара техникой. _Меньшего я от нее и не ожидал,_ мрачно подумал он, тут же переключаясь к бою. Тсуруко – так звали его оппонента – воспользовалась прикрытием водного дракона и была в считанных метрах от него, уже занеся Масамуне для удара. Не самая приятная ситуация, учитывая, что длина меча практически равнялась ее росту. Даже выставленный им блок не спас Наруто от небольшого путешествия назад.

Оттолкнувшись от теперь полуразрушенного дерева, она набрала некоторую дистанцию между собой и джинчурикки. Один взмах меча, и в сторону Наруто, тоже удерживающегося на дереве, устремился размытый белый полумесяц, который ничего хорошего не предвещал. Подпрыгнув, он избежал и этой техники, но новые проблемы не заставили себя ждать. Сокращению его бывшей опоры он не придал особого внимания, но вновь приближающаяся Тсуруко этого внимания жизненно стоила.

_О черт,_ пронеслось в голове Наруто, стоило ему заметить – по всей видимости – начало второго исполнения той же техники. Маневры в воздухе не были его любимым предметом. Оставалось лишь одно.

Белый полумесяц был разорван надвое темно-красным. Тсуруко мысленно выругалась – она едва заметила новый трюк парня, на какую скорость он вообще был способен? Пока ее беспечность стоила лишь куска рукава, но последствия могли быть катастрофическими.

На этом, однако, обмен ударами в воздухе закончился, и оба противника приземлились. Тсуруко тут же устремилась в сторону стоящего на обрубке дерева Наруто. Он же спрыгнул на землю и в готовности поднял меч.

Несколько секунд, подумал Наруто. Вот все, что было ему нужно. Предыдущий блок вызвал появление щербинки на его мече, и он не был уверен, сколько тот сможет продержаться сейчас.

Она, как парень и предполагал, попыталась завязать ближний бой. Мысленно усмехнувшись, Наруто начал собственную технику. Парировать удары Тсуруко не было так просто, он уже получил несколько царапин, а отсчет только начался.

В последнее мгновение она все-таки заметила неладное, и попыталась уйти. Но удача не была на стороне главы клана Аояма, и мощный удар в затылок лишил ее каких-либо возможностей к побегу.

Наруто устало вздохнул, избавляясь от своеобразного клона. Бросив свой теперь уже бесполезный меч, он подошел к телу бессознательной женщины и склонился над ним.

_К сожалению, это необходимо сделать._ Сказал он это сам? Вспомнил чьи-то слова?

Подобрав выпавший из ее рук Масамуне, он выпрямился и занес его для удара.

- Прощай.

XxX

- Да? – Не прошло и пары секунд, как он оказался в «клетке», а Кьюби уже нашла его.

- Смотри внимательно, Наруто, - Сказала Кьюби, пребывая в состоянии, которое парень не мог точно описать. Наруто предпочел последовать совету,... и вскоре понял почему.

- Потому что ты первый, - Продолжила биджу, медленно опустившись на колени. Она склонила голову, и распущенные волосы скрыли от парня ее лицо.

- ...кто останется в живых, увидев это. - Наруто на мгновение пробрала дрожь, и весь зал, казалось, задрожал от одного проявления силы. Едва удерживая прямое положение, Наруто понял, насколько малую долю ее силы ему довелось видеть.

Его взгляд перешел к преклоненной перед ним биджу, та подняла голову лишь достаточно, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Этот блеск в ее глазах послал по его спине мурашки.

- Я признаю тебя, Узумаки Наруто...


End file.
